Talk:Glee
Matthew Morrison [http://www.flickr.com/photos/pbs_press_tour/4493134827/ Here's Glee star Matthew Morrison] with the official Elmo walk-around at the 2010 White House Easter Egg Roll. We cover celebrities randomly standing next to Muppets. Do we cover celebrities with official walk-arounds? —Scott (contact) 17:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :We've mentioned walk-around appearances on pages for people with other Muppet connections (such as "Weird Al" Yankovic)...but, for example, we also have a page for Christy Carlson Romano who just performed along side official walk-arounds; and we have Sesame Street Live performers. I would say tht appearing with an official walk-around is as legitimate of a connection as appearing with the offical puppets, or appearing on an audio-only recording, or appearing in a magazine with a photo puppet, or simply contributing a recipe to a Muppet book. -- Brad D. (talk) 18:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The article for Carmen Electra was talk about here, apparently the consensus was that if some sort of interaction was confirmed then the celebrity would get a article. So I think walk-arounds count if theres somekind of interaction other than just posing for the camera. Henrik (talk) 19:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Just to put my vote in, I don't think this should warrant a page for Matthew (although I'd love for him to be on the wiki). The walkarounds are not like the actual Muppets, who are in and of themselves "celebrities." So when they are on the red carpet interacting with Johnny Depp, that is a little more significant that Matthew getting his picture taken with what might be a college student getting paid to work the Easter Egg Roll. If we had a picture of Matthew with Elmo himself at the event, that that would be totally differnt. As for the arguement that Christy Carlson Romano has a page, that was pretty significant. She performed twice a day at the park alongside the walkarounds. -- Nate (talk) 21:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was always ambivalent about the Electra type stuff anyway, so I'm with Nate on this. I think it's cute and relevant enough to incorporate on this page though (and it pretties things up a bit, we can put it above the connections list, which is really what this sort of encounter is when you get down to it), just not worth creating a page for Morrison himself (not yet anyway). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Put my vote in, too. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 11:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so here's another equally weak connection between Matthew Morrison and the Muppets. Parque Plaza Sesamo has a musical called Gran Musical. Gran Musical has a segment with the "Singin' in the Rain/Umbrella" mashup from the Glee season 2 episode "The Substitute". Morrison and Gwyneth Paltrow are the leads in the song. Is a song in a Mexican theme park musical revue enough? -- Zanimum 01:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :We never count as a connection Muppets performing a song which was performed by someone else, especially in character and really in this case covering still *other* songs. So not a connection for Morrison. If ever anything specifically notable for him surfaces that is a direct connection and cannot otherwise be just noted on this page, then he can get a page (the parody Muppet in the SS Glee skit is a connection but we can cover all of those here for now, just as we haven't created pages for any Closer or Mad Men actors unless they've also appeared with Mupps or done Creature Shop voices and so on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry, forgot to include a link to the video(s). When they have songs from Mamma Mia, Zoe and Lola are "singing" in English, to either ABBA's original recording or the movie recording. "Summer Nights" is a duet between Abby and the Count in English, in John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John's voices; incidentally, the "tell me more" lines almost sound like Zoe, but that's mere coincidence. :: Skip to 4:35 of this video, and you'll here Kevin McHale as Artie, rapping, and Matthew Morrison as Will, singing. As far as I can tell, it's the original digital download cast recording. The only voices from Plaza are talking between songs. This isn't like SSL, where they rerecord the songs with character voices. -- Zanimum 00:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::It's still not relevant enough to create pages for the performers, since there's nothing about it that can't be noted on the show page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Voice of the Mercedes parody Does anyone have any way to contact SW and ask who was the voice of the Mercedes parody in the G bit? That would be the icing on the cake for this article. -Antsamthompson9.